Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of energy absorption or attenuation devices, and more particularly to occupant seating assemblies comprising such devices.
Energy management devices can be used in a variety of applications to absorb energy from impact or sudden deceleration, including but not limited to vehicle occupant protection, vehicle equipment protection, manufacturing processes (e.g., pounding or hammering). Numerous devices and system designs have been proposed and used, each of which may have its own advantages and disadvantages. However, although significant effort has been invested in the development of energy attenuation technology, there continues to be a desire for alternatives that may offer different features or capabilities.